Meu Bebê
by DarkSaori
Summary: Dean levantou de madrugada e encontrou algo incomum na sala de estar.


Já eram três da manhã e Dean Winchester repousava tranquilamente após mais um dia intenso de trabalho. Não estava preocupado com Sam, pois o mesmo havia ido dormir com Gabriel em algum lugar, os monstros estavam mortos e seu anjo Castiel o acompanhava naquele soninho mais do que gostoso.  
O loiro estava sonhando com Cass, era o sonho mais lindo que havia tido até aquele instante, pois uma vida de caçador não permitia felicidades permanentes e é claro, que todos sabiam disso. Sonhava que estava num campo vasto e muito verde, com flores coloridas e abelhinhas por toda parte; ele sorria satisfeito e muito feliz, abraçando Cass que estava sentado num banco espaçoso, brincando com uma flor crescida em sua frente, onde uma abelhinha estava pousada bem no miolinho. O sorriso de Cass era tão lindo e radiante... Dean cobriu a distância entre os dois com um beijo, que logo foi retribuído, e o anjo acariciou a própria barriga, já grande devido ao bebê que esperava do amado. Estava tudo perfeito, não tinha nem como melhorar, se Dean não tivesse se virado na cama e não sentido o corpo do marido ao seu lado.  
\- Cass? - Chamou, os olhos mal abertos, o rosto transfigurado numa careta devido ao sono terrível que ainda sentia. Se levantou meio grogue e coçou os olhos como de costume e saiu do quarto, caminhando e descendo as escadas, apertando os olhos ao ver aquela silhueta tão familiar de costas para si.  
\- Cass?  
Ao ouvir a voz do amado, Castiel virou-se na mesma hora, os olhos muito azuis arregalados, a boca cheia e totalmente suja por fora, o coração batendo acelerado por ter sido pego em flagrante.  
\- Meu amor, o que você está fazendo? - Dean perguntou suavemente, sabia que Cass estava muito sensível.  
\- Eu... - Mastigou o que comia e engoliu, incerto do que diria, totalmente inocente - O bebê queria chocolate e eu dei pra ele. - Disse simplesmente, olhando para Dean fixamente, não tinha muito o que dizer, só de olhar para si dava para deduzir o que ele estava fazendo.  
\- Oh amor, por que não me disse? Sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa que te dou, vida. - Disse Dean se aproximando e segurando Cass pelas mãos, levantando-o e sentando-o no sofá com calma, sorrindo e beijando a boca do anjo com amor e todo carinho possível.  
Castiel retribuiu e sentiu as mãos do loiro contra o seu rosto, de forma romântica, o fazendo tremer, sentindo milhares de abelhinhas em sua barriga.  
Ao romper levemente o doce beijo, Dean deixou seu olhar cair para a barriguinha onde Cass carregava o fruto do amor deles, se abaixando e enchendo-a de beijos, roçando o nariz com todo carinho e amor.  
Cass observava com ternura e acariciava os cabelos do marido, beijando a cabeça dele. A família havia adquirido muita paz desde que Dean e Sam encontraram seus anjos, mesmo com tanto trabalho perigoso para fazer e o mundo para salvar eventualmente.  
\- Da próxima vez me diz o que deseja, não quero vocês dois na vontade, meu bebê. Pode ser? - Perguntou o loiro olhando para Cass, que afirmou com a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.  
\- Pode, Dean. Me desculpa por isso, ele queria muito chocolate e eu também.  
\- Shhh, não precisa pedir desculpa, sabe que faço tudo por vocês e sempre farei... Vocês são meu maior motivo de viver.  
\- E você o nosso. - Replicou o anjo, sentindo Dean segurá-lo pelas mãos, beijando-as.  
\- Eu sei, eu te amo demais...  
\- Eu também te amo demais, De... Posso comer alguns morangos?  
\- Cass...  
\- Por favor...  
Dean suspirou e sorriu.  
\- É claro que sim, mas só se eu comer com você e você prometer me contar todos os seus desejos.  
E sorrindo de volta, com as bochechas muito coradas, Castiel respondeu.  
\- Eu prometo. Para sempre, pudinzinho.  
\- Então, tudo bem, abelhinha. Vamos comer nossos morangos.  
Castiel sorriu e beijou Dean dessa vez, um beijo apaixonado, caloroso, gostoso, intenso. Dean, então, o pegou pela mão e foram juntos até a cozinha, onde comeram todos os morangos e os chocolates que ainda haviam lá também.


End file.
